From The Inside Out
by ZammieFan
Summary: When there's a time limit placed on them, can they still find comfort and love in each other? With death looming over them, can their love survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my other stories and for supporting me the past few years.

As many of you know, my aunt passed away from cancer, and this affected me greatly.

Because of this, I am writing this story in her honor. This is completely for her and for everyone who has had to deal with cancer.

This is for everyone who has lost a loved one, or is fighting cancer.

Love is the most important thing in the world.

Love echoes, even in death.

I hope that you all enjoy this story.

Here is the preview.

"Hello Miss Morgan, here for your annual physical?"

"We just got back your results."

"What do they say?"

"I'm sorry."

"You'll always have us, Cammie."

"Who is he?"

"He's my roommate."

"Doesn't he ever have visitors?"

"As much as they love you, they'll never understand what you're- we're- going through."

"You didn't have to hold back my hair."

"I believe we haven't really been introduced"

"I'm Zachary Goode, but call me Zach."

"I'm scared."

"You have to live, please, don't go."

"I have good news, Mr. Goode."

'"How much longer am I here?"

"I thought you forgot about me."

"I could never forget about you, Cammie."

"I feel a lot better with you here."

"Sounds like you missed me."

"I did."

"So you're clear?"

"We need to get our lives back. We need to really kick its ass."

"There's something special about you."

"Careful, someone might think you like me, Mr. Goode."

"I do."

"We're having a girl!"

"We have two kids already. Obviously, we know how to make children."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Goode."

"This can't be true! I refuse to accept this!"

"Zach, calm down, please."

"There is nothing anyone can tell me that will make me calm down right now!"

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you mom."

"Cammie! No!"

"I miss her."

"I love you daddy."

"Today is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life, so please stop crying."

"Dad! Can you hear me? Please! Please wake up!"

"I've been waiting for you, love."

"I can't. Not anymore."

"I owe everything I have to you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

I know it's confusing, but it'll make sense in time. I hope you all enjoy this new story and are looking forward to it! I should be uploading the first chapter later on this week!


	2. Finding Out

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my other stories and for supporting me the past few years. Here is the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Cameron Ann Morgan was known to be the girl who had it all. The world was at her feet.

She was only 22 years old, but she was already on her way to becoming wildly successful. She had recently graduated college and was now working at her father's company.

Anyone who knew her, was aware that she was extremely loved, by everyone. Even strangers couldn't help but fall at her feet.

Of course, this was all because she was a very likable person, even though she had grown up a lot more privileged than others, she never flaunted it and worked hard for all her accomplishments. The word "humble" was often used to describe her.

Cammie had planned on looking for a job outside her father's company, but was eventually worn down by her father and accepted the job. Many of her peers had been slightly annoyed that she already had jobs lined up, but eventually got over it, because she was Cammie Morgan.

As required by many companies, Cameron, or as she preferred to be called, Cammie, had to go in for a physical evaluation before going to work.

It had been a week since she had gone to the doctor, so she wasn't expecting news until a few more days.

Once the routine call informing her that the results were in, Cammie scheduled an appointment.

She had never been nervous going to the doctor, she had always thought it was quite interesting how doctors knew exactly what was going on inside the human body, and this time was no different.

"Cameron Ann Morgan?"

As soon as her name was called, she walked into one of the empty examination rooms.

"Wait here for the doctor."

The nurse left and a few minutes later a knock sounded at the door, and in stepped the doctor.

"Cammie?"

"Yes."

"How have you been?"

"Fine, still busy."

"Running a company as successful as your father's must be."

"Just as busy as you must be Dr. Solomon, the waiting area is filled."

"Yes, most people do come in during the summer. Well, you came in to receive your results, correct?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well let's have a look at your chart. Hmm, well you're definitely in range for your weight, although you could probably gain some weight. Might do you some good, that way you don't fly away when there's wind."

"I am not that skinny."

"That would be up for debate. Okay, let's see, cholesterol and sugar levels are normal."

The doctor's eyes continued down the list, perceiving everything normal, until the last page.

He closed his eyes for a moment. This was one of the negative sides of his job. He looked at the young woman in front of him, she was full of life and promise. He had worked with her family and knew what a great person she was, this shouldn't be happening to her, not at this stage in her life, when she was barely beginning to live. Then again, this shouldn't happen to anyone, but especially not to her.

He hated being the bearer of bad news.

She had taken notice that the doctor had become unusually quiet as he reached the last page.

"Doctor Solomon? What is it?"

He took a deep breath.

"Miss Morgan, I did not look at your chart before you came in and I apologize for that. If I had, I would know what to say to you."

"What-"

"Miss Morgan, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but you have cancer."

A/N: Please don't forget to review and subscribe!


	3. Cancer

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my other stories and for supporting me the past few years. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_"Miss Morgan, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but you have cancer."_

Cancer.

What an odd word. It's amazing how one little word can suddenly bring everything crashing down. How everything can change in an instant.

She was hoping, more than she had ever hoped for anything else in her life, that she had misheard him.

"Dr. Solomon, I'm sorry, but I think I misheard you. I thought you said that I have cancer."

"Yes, you do."

"But-"

"Cancer does not discriminate, Miss Morgan, it will affect anyone, including young and healthy people like you."

Cammie sat extremely still, something Dr. Solomon had encountered before, he knew that she was processing everything.

He got up from his seat and left the room to gather the necessary papers, she didn't even notice him leave.

When Doctor Solomon came back, Cammie had accepted the fact that she had cancer. After all, doctors don't just say things like that.

She was unusually calm, which worried Dr. Solomon.

He handed her some papers and flyers.

"Miss Morgan,-"

"Cammie. Please don't call me Miss Morgan."

"Right, I keep forgetting."

"It's fine."

"As I was saying, you will need to undergo a few more tests, just so we can find out the extent of your cancer, but all signs point to kidney cancer."

"What are my chances?"

"I will be able to give you that number once we know how progressed it is. If the cancer is contained to just your kidney, your chances are good, but if not, then we may have some complications. This is why we need to begin immediately. I can schedule an MRI and maybe some more blood and urine tests, and possibly a biopsy."

"Biopsy?"

"We remove a small sample of cells from your kidney."

"Oh."

"I know this must be difficult for you. You need to be strong now and I know that your family will be supporting you through every step of the way. This will be a hard and difficult journey, but I'm going to need you to give it your best."

"Yeah."

"We really do need to start treatment as soon as possible, and you need to tell your family. If you need help in telling them, just give me a call and I'll help you."

"No, that's fine. I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay, well, we're going to need to schedule an appointment, and in the meantime, please read up on the material I gave you. If you experience any of the symptoms mentioned, please do not hesitate to call."

"Okay."

"Do you have any questions?"

"Am I going to die?"

Dr. Solomon took a deep breath. He would give anything to be able to say, with absolute certainty, but there was no way he could give her an absolute answer.

"Cammie," he started and reached out to hold her hand, "I promise to do everything in my power to keep you alive. You're going to have to fight, harder than ever before, I can promise you that as long as you give it your best, I'm going to give it my everything."

Tears had pooled in her eyes. She was scared now. Everything was starting to sink in.

She had cancer.

She could possibly die.

She left the office and scheduled an appointment for the next week.

She drove home in a daze.

She was a bit surprised to see both her parents home. Her dad was usually at work, and her mother was off doing some charity work.

They were both in the living room and looked up to see her from their books.

They noticed her red rimmed eyes.

"Honey? What's wrong?" called her dad.

"Sweetheart, come here," her mom called out.

Cammie stood in the doorway to the living room.

Her mom and dad were dressed down. Something that rarely occurred on weekdays.

She couldn't move her feet, her legs felt like lead.

"Cammie. Honey, you're scaring us."

Before she could really think about it, words had escaped her mouth.

"I have cancer."

Her parents stayed seated, shocked at what she had just said.

It couldn't be true.

Not their little girl. Not their princess. Not their pride and joy.

It had to be a sick twisted joke, but they knew, somehow they both knew that it wasn't. Cammie would never cry unless it was something really bad.

Matthew was the first one up. He went over to his daughter and hugged her.

Rachel stayed seated a moment longer. She couldn't accept this, but she got up and followed her husband.

Cammie broke out into sobs then. Matthew and Rachel followed. They kissed and stroked her hair.

She became too weak to stand and they all slid to the floor.

All you could hear through the house were sobs.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die, baby."

"We're going to get through this. You're going to beat this."

Matthew held Cammie's face in his hands.

"Sweetheart, we are going to do everything in our power to heal you. We'll see the best doctors, anything. Please, please don't say you're going to die."

"I'm so scared."

"I know sweetheart."

"I love you."

Cammie hugged her parents closer to her.

She knew they wouldn't leave her. They would be with her. They would hold her through the worst of it.

For now, that was all she needed.

A/N: Please don't forget to review and subscribe!


	4. Meeting

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my other stories and for supporting me the past few years. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_For now, that was all she needed._

After telling her parents, Cammie gathered her friends and broke the news to them. Her friends were as supportive as her parents, they went and embraced her in a group hug. They were afraid that Cammie might not always be with them.

Just as her father had said, he began to look for other hospitals, ones that could offered more state of the art equipment, but as Joe Solomon had said, he had referred her to the best hospital in the state.

So Cammie went on with her life, until her next appointment came. Then, Dr. Solomon had informed her that she had kidney cancer, and had received more pamphlets on it.

Now, all she had to do was wait to go into the hospital for the additional tests and her first round of chemotherapy. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. The day before the additional tests were done, she had to check in, and she would remain in the hospital for the rest of her treatment.

Her parents had wanted her to leave the minute it was over, but Cammie had insisted on staying in the hospital, should anything happen.

When they arrived at her room, it seemed to be empty. There were two beds, a door leading to the bathroom, and two chests of drawers, everything was immaculate. she picked the bed closest to the hallway, she didn't like heights, and she was currently on the 6th floor.

It was a shock to everyone to see someone come out of the bathroom. It was an even bigger shock to see that the person was male.

He stopped when he noticed the people in the room, but continued to his bed, which was the one next to the window.

Cammie's parents didn't say a word, she simply sat on her bed completely baffled.

The nurse came in after a few more moments of awkward silence, and she informed them of everything Cammie would go through the next day.

She seemed totally oblivious to the tension in the room. Before she exited the room, Matthew spoke up.

"Excuse me, but I thought Cammie was getting a private room."

Cammie couldn't help but feel embarrassed at her father's words. Of course he he had to accommodate here every need.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Mr. Morgan, but our hospital policy states that every room must have at least two patients. This is one of the biggest rooms available. All the other two people rooms are currently occupied, I could try and move Cammie to an all female room, but it would be with four other patients."

"No, it's fine. Dad, honestly, I'm okay."

"Cam-"

"No, dad. Honestly, I'm fine, please, just let it go. Please."

At his daughter's words, he gave up. Cammie always got what she wanted.

The nurse then left to check on another patient, and after a few hours, her parents left.

She thought that her roommate would finally say something, now that they were alone, but he remained quiet.

Dinner was served to them, pleasantly surprising her, since the food was actually prepared and cooked, instead of silly being reheated.

He kept quiet the entire evening and she didn't want to break the silence.

The guy, on the other hand, thought that she was most likely a stuck up rich girl, who had simply denied moving into another room because he was in the same room.

At first he had been surprised that there were other people in the room., especially since the girl was on the bed.

His first impression of her had been that she was really pretty, she had dirty blonde hair, which he preferred. Her eyes were filled with light, with hope, and he couldn't help but want to know what gave her that hope.

But that had been marred by her father's words. She had to be one of those princesses that got their every wish, their every whim met. She didn't want to room with him?

That was fine by him, he couldn't care less. He had been alone most of his life, he didn't need someone to be in the same room as him, much less a girl with a family who thought themselves above others.

She had said it was fine, but it was most likely because she wanted to save face in front of him, maybe she thought that she could convince him to leave the room. Fat chance, the room was already paid for, and he wasn't going to leave it to her, he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

Finally, she could take it no longer. It was near 10 pm and there had been nothing but the soft murmur of television between them.

"I wanted to apologize for my father before. I know what it must seem like, that I must be a spoiled, stuck up girl."

Hadn't that been what he'd thought? Now she was going to try to prove him wrong.

"Everyone always thinks that, but I'm not. So I just wanted to say sorry if my dad made you feel uncomfortable, and I wanted to let you know that I didn't just say that for your benefit. I'm okay with this arrangement, and I was hoping to be on good terms with you. He means well, we barely found out, and he's been even more protective, but he isn't one of those people who thinks they're better than everyone. I'm sorry for rambling too, I'm just nervous-"

"It's fine."

"Thank you, because I didn't-"

"Look, I said it's fine, okay? So just drop it. I can't go to sleep if you're going to be talking like this."

"Oh, okay, right. My name's Cammie, but uh... Goodnight."

With that, he turned his back to her and pretended to sleep.

He could block her out, he didn't need her in his life.

A/N: Please don't forget to review and subscribe!


	5. A Glance

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my other stories and for supporting me the past few years. I hope you all enjoy it!

Is it a really bad thing that I have the ending written out, but I can't even begin to write the next few chapters?

* * *

_He could block her out, he didn't need her in his life._

Zach had spent most of the following week either pretending to be asleep and ignoring his new roommate.

She had tried to speak to him a few times after that first night, but he would close his eyes and pretend to be asleep.

He knew her pattern.

She would wake up at 7 in the morning, go to the bathroom, read a little before breakfast came to them. She would continue to read until 9, when she would get up and walk around the hospital. By 1 she would always be back for lunch, when her family or friends would come by until visiting hours were over. In the evening, she would try to talk to him, but after a few days, she realized she was getting nowhere with him. So now she left him alone.

It was now 7 at night and he could hear her mumbling some nonsense.

He turned his attention back to his book.

"Oh god, it's going to be fine. You need to be strong. Don't worry."

A nurse came in, but instead of going towards his bed as he expected, she went straight to Cammie's.

"Okay, so Ms. Morgan-"

"Cammie."

"Huh?"

"Call me Cammie. Ms. Morgan is too formal."

"Oh, right. Well, Cammie, tomorrow you are scheduled for chemo at 8 am. So you cannot eat breakfast, but you can have some fluids. There will be some nurses here to wheel you into the room, and you should be out by noon. Do you have any questions?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Okay, well try to get some sleep tonight." Then she turned to Zach, "Do you need anything, sir?"

"No, I'm fine."

With that, she left.

Ahh, so now it made sense.

Tomorrow she was going to undergo her first chemotherapy.

He remembered the first time he had chemo.

It had, and continues to be the worst experience of his life.

The pain while getting treatment, the fatigue afterwards, and just overall feeling of death.

Not a pleasant feeling.

He understood how she felt, the anxiety and dread that the next morning held. That was why she was trying to give herself some sort of pep talk.

She was trying to convince herself that it wouldn't be that bad, but in actuality, it would be much, much worse.

"Just have to stay relaxed."

She continued to talk to herself for a few more minutes until he could no longer take it.

"The first is the worst, but you just have to power through it."

"Huh?"

Why did he have to start talking to her? Now he was forced to respond. He should have just continued to ignore her.

"The first round of chemo is the worst, but afterwards, you just have to keep in mind that you already survived one round so you can do another."

"How was it?"

"Well, it's a cakewalk if you're into feeling like your insides burn and then throwing up everything inside you."

"Oh my gosh. I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. You have a reason to do this. You have a reason to live, so you're going to power through this and tomorrow you're going to be one step closer to kicking cancer's ass."

"I don't know. Now I'm not so sure. I've never been this scared before in my life."

A/N: Please don't forget to review and subscribe!


	6. A Talk

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read my other stories and for supporting me the past few years. I hope you all enjoy it!

Is it a really bad thing that I have the ending written out, but I can't even begin to write the next few chapters?

* * *

_"I don't know. Now I'm not so sure. I've never been this scared before in my life."_

Sleep evaded her for the most night.

In her whole life, she couldn't remember being this scared. It was gnawing at her, invading her thoughts, and plaguing her dreams.

By the time she finally fell asleep, it was three in the morning. She only had four hours until the session.

The nurses came in and took her away.

Zach had the curtains drawn around her bed, so she assumed he was asleep. In reality, he had been awake all night as well.

He knew what she must've been going through. After all, it was only a few short months ago that he had been in the exact same position.

When he heard the nurses come in and take her, he felt dread creeping in. It would only be a short amount of time until she would be in pain. He told himself he felt this anxious because no one should have to go through chemo. It was absolutely horrible.

His breakfast came and he ate it without really tasting it.

He tried to watch some television to distract himself but to no avail. He gave up and just let his thoughts consume him until darkness creeped in and he fell asleep.

He was awoken by the sounds of someone emptying their stomachs.

Of course he had heard this sound before, most of the time he was the one emptying his stomach.

It took a second before he realized just where this noise was coming from, or to be more exact, from who it was coming from.

He could hear her moans as the pain became too much.

His own stomach contracted as he continued to listen.

Without really thinking about it, he walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

There she was, kneeling in front of the toilet, hunched over it actually and emptying out her stomach.

He could see some of it in her hair.

He walked the rest of the distance to her in two strides and without a second thought he grabbed her hair.

They stayed like that for a while.

Finally, she seemed to be better, she was about to get up, but was pushed back down gently.

"Don't. Not yet, it's still not over. give it another ten minutes."

Sure enough, he was right. Within ten minutes she was back to square one.

He held her hair and he wondered why he was even doing it in the first place.

He hadn't actively thought about doing this and was now questioning why he was still doing it.

Oh right, because he knew what it felt like. He knew what it was like to go through this alone and it wasn't something he would ever wish on someone.

She wasn't embarrassed. Not in the slightest, which was odd, because she was easily embarrassed.

Something about his presence was oddly calming, even though she only knew him for a short amount of time. Had it been anyone else, she would have been embarrassed and feeling uncomfortable.

Perhaps it was because he was also a cancer patient. He knew what she was going through.

He stayed with her, even though she hadn't asked him. He didn't seem bothered by the smell either, which surprised her even more because she was getting more nauseous from it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her stomach settled.

"Umm, maybe you should shower. It always helps me, you know, feel better."

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks."

"Do you think you can do it yourself? Or do you want me to call one of the nurses?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay."

He turned to wash his hands in the sink and left the bathroom.

Back in his bed, he thought about what had just happened.

It was definitely out of character for him.

He wasn't the type of person to just do something nice for a stranger.

But she wasn't really a stranger, was she?

She was his roommate. He would have to live with her until either of their treatments were over.

But hadn't he been determined to ignore her existence just a few days ago?

Before he could get too far into his reasoning for helping her, the bathroom door opened and she stepped out.

He looked at her as she walked back to the bed.

Once she was situated, she began to redden slightly.

"Thank you. For holding my hair back there. I was sure that I had already thrown up all over it."

"You're welcome."

A moment of silence passed and Zach wished he had said more, but it would now seem awkward and out of place.

"Does it get better after the first time?" her voice trembled slightly. She was dreading her next chemo appointment.

"I wish I could say yes, but no, not really. You just get used to it. In the sense that you know what to expect. It becomes less of a surprise. My first time, I ended up throwing up around the toilet. I didn't even make it in there.

It was a huge mess, it wasn't until the second or third time wave that I finally reached the toilet. I felt awful for the nurse and janitor that had to clean it up."

This was the first piece of information that he had freely offered.

He would look back on this moment, in the years to come, and know this was when it started. This was the moment that everything would begin to shift.

He wasn't an open person, that much he knew. He was reserved and quiet, he always knew what people were like, by observing them. He was the one to obtain information, not give it up.

He reasoned it was because she was tired and possibly groggy from the medicine. She may not even remember this the next day.

"Oh my gosh, really?"

"Yeah, you can ask the nurse, she was there."

"Should I keep the thrash can near me?"

"Definitely. Avoid all food for now," he said just as the nurse came in carrying a tray of food.

Cammie wrinkled her nose as the smell of Zach's food reached her.

"Sorry," he murmured and scooted his tray farther from her.

He began to eat as she watched television.

"Music always helped me," he said as he noticed she rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"Sounds like a good idea but I don't have my phone."

"You can use mine if you want."

She was taken aback by this.

One thing was holding her hair, but offering up some information on himself and his phone were very different things. Maybe she wouldn't have been so surprised had they had a different beginning.

He had been so cold and unwelcoming the first day, but today he had been nothing but polite and nice.

She could see some indecision in his expression, as if he was questioning his actions, but before he could recant his offer, she accepted.

He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone and earphones and handed them to her.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem."

She put the headphones on and scrolled through his playlist. She chose one and proceeded to close her eyes.

Zach continued to eat his dinner and was soon watching her.

Not in a creepy way, but in observation.

he could sense that there would be change in their relationship (if they could even call it that?) because of the way he treated her.

He had to know what he was getting himself into.

At a first glance, you could tell that Cammie was pretty.

Not in an overstated way, it didn't immediately hit you.

It wasn't the type of beauty that caught your attention with one glance, it was a subtle beauty.

She seemed to have a slim, athletic body, which only caused him to feel a bit sorry for her.

In a matter of months, or even sooner, the slight fullness in her face would be gone, thanks to the chemo.

He blonde-brown hair was past her shoulders and framed her face nicely.

Her eyes seemed to change color or maybe it was his imagination.

The first day he was her, he thought her eyes were blue. Yesterday he thought they were green.

But today they seemed to be more hazel green.

It could be said that she had a generic face, easily forgettable and common, but he would disagree.

Her eyes alone captured his interest.

She was also extremely pale today, another side effect to chemo.

He could see the smallest amount of red present in her cheeks.

Just then, a nurse came in asking if he was done, but Cammie had opened her eyes.

He quickly looked towards his half empty plate and handed the tray to the nurse.

Zach could feel his cheeks burn a bit with embarrassment. He was sure he had been caught.

She didn't seem to notice that he had been staring at her, but just to be safe, he reached for his book and began to read.

Cammie closed her eyes again and wondered if she had just hallucinated about Zach watching her.

A/N: Please don't forget to review and subscribe!


End file.
